


Histoire(s) de famille

by LaPlume2Azure



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: Alors qu'il réunit toute sa famille pour un dîner, John McClane reçoit la visite d'un jeune homme nommé William Garber qui s'intéresse aux exploits du lieutenant et notamment sa confrontation avec la fratrie Gruber. Mais est-ce vraiment la motivation principale de sa venue ?Les personnages de la franchise de films Die Hard ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul William Garber est un personnage de ma création.
Relationships: Holly Gennaro/John McClane, Matt Farrell/Lucy McClane
Comments: 10





	Histoire(s) de famille

**Ce 16 juillet à New York promettait d'être une belle journée pour John McClane : non seulement le temps était impeccable avec un soleil radieux - avec un petit vent frais - mais en plus il était entouré de sa famille et de ses amis autour d'un bon repas et discutait de plusieurs sujets :**

"Alors comme ça, la compagnie Nakatomi t'a nommée directrice des relations internationales ? Épatant !" **sourit John.**

"Selon le PDG, il s'agit de la récompense d'une vingtaine d'années de bons et loyaux services au sein de la compagnie... et c'est aussi le poste que je rêvais d'obtenir !" **avoua Holly.**

"Tu le mérites amplement, Maman !" **lui dit Lucy avec tendresse.**

"Tu t'es battue pour l'avoir : pas étonnant que tes efforts ont été récompensés !" **ajouta Jack.**

"Venant de Mrs McClane, ça ne m'étonne pas !" **plaisanta Zeus qui but son verre de bière.**

"Et sinon, tu as des nouvelles de Los Angeles ?"

"Oh, et bien : Al a été promu adjoint de sa section ; Argyle a sa propre compagnie de location de limousines avec chauffeur... Autrement dit, tout le monde va bien !"

"J'en suis ravi..."

"Et vous, Mr Carver, que devient votre magasin ?" **demanda Matt.**

"Dieu merci, les affaires se portent bien pour le moment."

"Et tes neveux ?" **demanda John.**

"Ils vont bien : le plus grand finit sa dernière année de droit et le plus jeune m'aide au magasin... Je pense que c'est à lui que je céderais la boutique quand je prendrais ma retraite !"

"Toi, à la retraite ? A mon avis, ça ne va pas être triste !" **s'esclaffa le lieutenant.**

"Parle pour toi : je t'imagine bien en maison de retraite, en train de faire tourner les infirmières chèvre !"

Tous éclatèrent de rire en imaginant un John très âgé essayant de s'évader en fauteuil roulant, poursuivi par les médecins et les infirmières. Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?" **demanda Holly.**

"Non, pas vraiment..." **répondit John qui chercha instinctivement son arme.**

"Hey, du calme : si ça trouve, ce n'est qu'un commercial !" **le calma sa fille.**

"Je vais ouvrir !" **déclara Matt qui se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.**

**Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un jeune homme plus grand que lui, bien habillé et qui tenait une petite mallette. L'inconnu lui demanda poliment :**

"Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais suis-je bien au domicile du lieutenant John McClane ?"

**Désarçonné par la question, l'ex-hacker répondit :**

"Euh... Oui, c'est bien là ! Ne bougez pas !"

**Se tournant vers l'intérieur, Matt demanda :**

"John, cet homme veut vous voir. Est-ce que je laisse entrer ?"

**Le policier réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit :**

"Vas-y, il peut venir !"

**Matt s'exécuta, montrant le chemin au visiteur inconnu qui fit son entrée :**

"Bonjour, messieurs dames. J'espère ne pas tomber à un moment inopportun..."

"Oh non, pas du tout : nous allions passer au café !" **le rassura Holly.**

"Vous en voulez un ?" **demanda Lucy.**

"J'accepte avec plaisir, merci."

"Je m'en occupe !" **répondit Jack qui se leva de table et se dirigea vers la cafetière.**

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu votre nom, monsieur..."

"Oh, bien sûr : où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Je me présente : William Garber, je suis journaliste correspondant pour le Der Spiegel, un journal allemand !"

"Un métier intéressant, même si j'ai du mal avec certains de vos confrères..." **grimaça Holly en se rappelant de sa querelle avec le fouineur Richard Thornburg.**

"Je vous comprends : la plupart d'entre eux dépasse allègrement les limites... Mais je n'ai pas fait ce chemin pour vous parler de mes confrères indélicats. La raison de ma visite est que je souhaiterais faire un article sur les exploits de votre mari."

"Un article sur John ? Wouah : incroyable !" **s'exclama Zeus.**

"Même moi, je n'en reviens pas... Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'enflammer : j'ai juste fait mon job !" **se défend l'intéressé.**

"Fais pas ton modeste, p'pa : tu as quand même empêché des fous furieux de tout faire péter. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel flic qui aurait fait ça !" **répondit Jack qui revenait de la cuisine avec des tasses de café pour tout le monde.**

"Votre fils a raison, Lieutenant : vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour accomplir tout cela. Et j'aimerais justement faire une interview d'un héros américain qui fascine les Européens... Me feriez-vous ce privilège, Mr McClane ?"

**Haussant les épaules, John répondit :**

"Allons-y, dans ce cas. Ce ne serait pas correct de vous renvoyer chez vous après tout le chemin que vous avez fait..."

"Je vous remercie infiniment."

**Sur ces mots, Garber sortit son calepin et un stylo :**

"Bien, sur ce, on va pouvoir commencer... Oh, et vos invités peuvent participer, si ils avaient des informations complémentaires à apporter !"

**L'interview commença par quelques questions basiques avant de creuser davantage sur les différentes aventures dans lesquelles s'est retrouvé John, souvent bien malgré lui. Cependant, pendant l'entretien, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il n'avait pas déjà vu ce jeune homme quelque part. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ce Monsieur Garber lui semblait familier...**

**Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Holly qui demanda :**

"Vous êtes marié, Mr Garber ? J'ai remarqué l'anneau à votre annulaire !"

**Louis regarda sa main et répondit avec un sourire :**

"Oui, en effet. Sophia et moi sommes mariés depuis trois ans, maintenant !"

"C'est une belle chose... Vous avez des enfants ?"

"Un petit garçon, Leo. Il a trois mois !"

"Un jeune papa, à ce que je vois... Profitez bien de lui aussi longtemps que possible : ils vont grandir bien trop vite !" **lui dit gentiment Holly.**

"La preuve : je suis complètement dépassé avec ces deux-là !" **plaisanta John en désignant ses enfants.**

"T'ES TROP LENT !" **lui répondirent Jack et Lucy avec la même malice.**

**La conversation suivit son cours et John se prêta aux nombreuses questions du jeune journaliste. Puis William déclara :**

"Ma foi, j'ai de quoi faire un bon article. Oh, mais j'y pense, avant de finir : il y a un point sur lequel j'aimerais m'attarder..."

"Lequel ?"

"Votre confrontation avec les frères Hans et Simon Gruber."

**A cet instant, une multitude d'images investissent pêle-mêle l'esprit de John. Des souvenirs marqués par les machinations infernales de cette sinistre fratrie venue d'Allemagne...**

"Euh, d'accord... Mais pourquoi en particulier ces deux-là ?"

"Disons qu'ils ont encore une certaine notoriété en Allemagne... et beaucoup aimeraient en savoir plus sur l'homme qui les a vaincu !"

"En ce qui me concerne, je ne connais pas Hans... Mais Simon, lui, c'était un dingue de chez dingue : j'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir à cause de ses conneries ! Il a failli faire exploser mes neveux !" **affirma Zeus.**

"Il n'y avait pas de bombe dans cette école, je te l'ai déjà dit !" **répondit McClane.**

"J'ai eu affaire à Hans... Et croyez-moi : cet homme, il me donnait l'impression d'être le diable incarné ! Je revois encore ses yeux... noirs comme la mort !" **murmura Holly.**

"Mon frère et moi n'avons jamais eu affaire aux Gruber, mais on en sait assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient dangereux à l'extrême !" **expliqua Lucy.**

"Quoique, les Komarov, père et fille, étaient pas mal cinglés dans leur genre !" **lui fit remarquer Jack.**

"Et moi qui pensait que Thomas Gabriel était le plus dangereux..." **marmonna Matt.**

"Je vois..." **murmura William qui griffonna sur son carnet.**

"Dites moi un peu, Mister McClane, à votre avis : qui était le plus redoutable ? Hans ou Simon ?"

**Cette question surprit quelque peu John qui resta un long moment silencieux à réfléchir, mais pas qu'à la comparaison...**

"C'est une très bonne question que vous me posez, Mr Garber... Tous les deux étaient dangereux, intelligents, charismatiques, cultivés, menteurs... Mais si je devais être honnête, je dirais que celui qui m'a terrifié, c'est Hans : sans doute parce que je savais qu'il ne tiendrait jamais parole, sauf quand il s'agissait de menacer de mettre à mort un otage. Mr Joe Takagi en a fait les frais..."

"Oui, je m'en rappelle de cette histoire. La famille du défunt vous tient en haute estime d'ailleurs..."

**John esquissa un sourire amer :**

"Ouais, même si je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver..."

"Ne t'en veux pas : tu as fais de ton mieux !" **le rassura Holly.**

"Mais dites moi, Mr Garber..." **demanda Zeus.**

"Vous pouvez m'appeller William ..."

"OK, William, je commence à me demander pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ces deux cinglés en particulier : vous les connaissez ?"

"Hein ? Bien sûr que non : je vous l'ai dit, ces deux terroristes sont très connus en Europe, et surtout en Allemagne, parce que leurs parcours diamètralement différents en ont fait des symboles du crime organisé des deux côtés du Mur..."

"Comment savez-vous cela ?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas bien compliqué : j'ai fait mes recherches !"

"Je veux bien, mais ces informations sont confidentielles : tout ce que j'ai appris sur Simon, je l'ai lu dans un dossier qu'un type du FBI m'a passé. Et que je sache, ça n'est pas tombé dans le domaine public..."

**John vit William pâlir légèrement, comme si il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il poursuivit en demandant :**

"Comment on dit William en allemand ?"

"John, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" **demanda sa femme.**

"Je crois que ce monsieur n'est pas un vrai journaliste..." **répondit Jack.**

"Hein ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas un vrai journaliste ?" **demanda Matt, perdu.**

**William répondit calmement :**

"Si, je suis bien journaliste, et j'ai même ma carte de presse pour vous le prouver."

**Pour prouver ses dires, il chercha dans sa poche et sortit une carte plastifiée sur laquelle était inscrite les mots suivants : _William Garber, journaliste correspondant. Der Spiegel._**

"C'est authentique... Il est vraiment journaliste !" **répondit Lucy qui avait inspecté la carte.**

"OK, mais alors, pourquoi il s'intéresse aux Gruber à ce point ?"

"C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai demandé comment on disait William en allemand, et je n'ai pas encore entendu la réponse !"

**Il y eut un silence, puis William répondit avec un léger accent allemand :**

"On dit Whillem !"

"Depuis quand il a un accent ?" **demanda Zeus, perturbé.**

**A ces mots, William se tourna vers John et braqua son regard foncé sur lui :**

"J'ai cet accent depuis que je suis petit, parce que je suis né en Allemagne."

**C'est à cet instant que John comprit : ce regard intense, capable de lire en votre âme comme dans un livre ouvert, et qui pouvait être aussi amical que meurtrier... Il se sentit mal, vraiment mal...**

"Tout va bien, John ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme..." **demanda Matt.**

**Sous le choc, le policier balbutia :**

"Alors comme ça, tu es... L'un d'entre eux..."

"Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" **demanda Lucy.**

**Zeus se tourna vers William et comprit ce qui perturbait son ami : voilà pourquoi ce type leur semblait familier...**

"Tu les connaissais, hein ? Les Gruber ?"

"En effet."

"Mais qui es tu ?' **demanda Lucy.**

"Mon nom n'est pas William Garber, comme l'a très justement compris votre père. Ma véritable identité est Whillem Ludwig Gruber."

**Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, avant que Matt ne lâcha :**

"Encore un Gruber ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre John ?"

"Je n'ai rien contre le lieutenant McClane, si c'est ça qui vous tracasse..."

**Reprenant ses esprits, John demanda :**

"Mais alors, que me veux-tu ?"

"La vérité est que... Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui a balancé mon oncle du 32e étage du Nakatomi Plaza et qui a fait carboniser mon père dans un hélicoptère."

"Mais bien sûr : t'es le fils de Simon ! J'aurais dû le voir : tu lui ressembles..." **s'exclama Zeus en se frappant le front.**

"C'est ce que dit aussi ma mère..."

"Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui trouver..." **ironisa Matt avant de se raviser devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Whillem.**

" _Halt die Klappe_ ! (Ferme la) !"

"On se calme !" **déclara Holly d'un ton ferme.**

**Une fois le calme revenu, elle se tourna vers Whillem et demanda :**

"Et si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous teniez tant à rencontrer John ?"

**Le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir avant de saisir un porte feuille et le tendit à Holly qui l'ouvrit, trouvant une photo représentant une jeune femme châtain qui souriait à l'objectif tout en tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras.**

"Ce sont Sophia et Leo ?"

"En effet, mais ce n'est pas la seul photo en ma possession. Regardez dans la poche large..."

**L'ex demoiselle Gennero s'exécuta et tomba sur un autre cliché qui était un peu plus ancien. Sur celui ci, on voyait Simon Gruber qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon. Les deux esquissaient un sourire face à l'objectif.**

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Simon dans une situation pareille..." **murmura John, surpris.**

"J'avais 5 ans sur la photo. L'année d'après, il était tué sur le sol américain. A l'époque, ma mère ne m'avait rien dit pour me protéger. Mais quand j'ai eu 20 ans, elle m'a tout expliqué : la vraie activité de mon père et de mon oncle, leurs crimes... et leurs morts, de la main d'un même homme..."

**Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :**

"Au début, j'essayais de ne pas y repenser. Mais chaque fois que je repensais à mon père, votre nom revenait régulièrement... Et puis, je me suis décidé à faire le voyage afin de vous rencontrer, pour voir la dernière personne qui ait connu mon père en vie..."

"Donc, vous ne voulez pas venger votre père ?" **demanda Lucy.**

"Oh non : je ne tiens pas à être le prochain Gruber à figurer dans le tableau de chasse de John McClane. Mais pour être complètement franc, je voulais vérifier quelque chose auprès de vous, John..."

"Quoi donc ?" **demanda l'intéressé.**

**Se mordant la lèvre, Whillem demanda, la voix légèrement tremblante :**

"Je voulais savoir si... Mon père était vraiment le lâche et le monstre dont on parle..."

**La détresse dans les yeux du jeune homme fit un drôle d'effet sur le policier : décidément, celui là n'était pas un Gruber comme les autres. Mais il devait bien admettre que Whillem n'avait pas d'intention hostile à son égard et qu'au fond, il y avait ce garçon qui n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de son père...**

"John ? Je crois que ce jeune homme attend une réponse..." **murmura Holly.**

**Se reprenant, McClane répondit :**

"Honnêtement, que ce soit ton oncle ou ton père, les deux m'ont donné du fil à retordre et étaient des criminels de haut vol qui cherchaient à se faire de l'argent... Mais Simon, un lâche ? Je ne crois pas : si c'était le cas, il aurait mis une vraie bombe dans cette école, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Hans, en revanche, n'aurait pas hésité à tuer des jeunes innocents."

**Il leva les yeux vers Whillem et continua :**

"Je ne sais pas si ce que je te dis t'apportera un réconfort ou du moins, les réponses que tu attendais, mais sache que ton père avait un minimum d'honneur que ton oncle n'aura jamais."

**Hochant la tête, Whillem murmura :**

"C'était ce que je voulais savoir... Maintenant, je saurais quoi répondre à Leo quand il me posera des questions sur son grand-père..."

"Vous aurez le temps de trouver vos mots... Et vous les trouverez !" **répondit avec tendresse Holly en tendant le portefeuille.**

"Je l'espère."

**Il se leva de table et baissa légèrement la tête :**

"Je tenais à vous remercier pour le temps que vous avez bien voulu me consacrer : ce fut un honneur de tous vous rencontrer."

**Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand John le retint :**

"Attends !"

**Intrigué, le jeune homme se retourna :**

"Qu'il y a t'il ?"

"Je voulais te dire que... Je te félicite de vouloir briser le cercle infernal qui lie ta famille à moi. A mon avis, tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix qui ne soient pas dictés par la vendetta familiale et je te souhaite de réussir !"

**Whillem esquissa un sourire :**

"Merci, Lieutenant McClane."

**Il sortit de la pièce, laissant John et ses invités encore sous la surprise de la journée. Puis Jack reprit la parole :**

"Que va t'il faire, à ton avis ?"

"Je connais la famille : il va faire ce que lui dicte son instinct. Mais à la différence de son père et de son oncle, il aspire à être en paix... Tout le mal que je lui souhaite !"

**Les histoires de famille sont les plus dures à défaire. Mais il suffit d'un effort pour qu'elles s'éclaircissent et permettent l'épanouissement des héritiers. Une leçon que John et Whillem auront appris aujourd'hui...**

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le rôle de William Garber, j'ai pensé à l'acteur Max Irons. Qu'en dites-vous ?


End file.
